User talk:Fandyllic
WoWRP Logo What color scheme are you looking for? Zason 19:07, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :See w:c:wowrp:User_talk:Fandyllic#Logo. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:30 PM PST 28 Apr 2009 May I help you? Hi, fandyllic, I have two questions for you: 1) What's the program that you use for create these logos? 2) May I help you making a logo, please? --NIDEL 23:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Closing requests Hey, great work on all of those requests. Just to let you know, once you've made a logo and added it to the request page, you can close the request, it says on the template that if they want changes made, to reopen it.. Thanks, --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 08:29, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I just picked up "Sorry, but you really need to build your wiki before you need a logo." from one of the requests you answered.. where did those guidelines come from? Have I forgotten to read something? :P --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 08:32, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :They're my personal guidelines. Making logos for other people is voluntary, is it not? If you want to make a logo for a wiki with 2 pages, go ahead. I don't. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:14 AM PST 26 Jun 2010 :: Ah k :) Wait.. what, you haven't been paid yet? Let me get in touch with Sir Allen.. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 19:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sir Allen? I would have asked Gil. Ever met him? He's a nice guy. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:57 PM PST 26 Jun 2010 Doctor Who Concordance logo In response to your question on my thread, I would like a version of the logo that matches the skin a bit more closely eg has a transition between the two. --SawyerDN 06:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :So have the wiki logo blend to the dark blue of the skin? If you still want a new logo, just submit a new request. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:47 AM PST 12 Jul 2010 Thank You Thank You for the Logo.HazeShot 05:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC) How do you make your logos? Do you use a particular program? If so, which? I wish I was as good great awesome fantastic as you! --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I got really lucky and got Photoshop CS4 from a friend who owed me a favor. I also have a few years experience with photoshop, but I'm not anywhere near the level of a professional designer, so I stick to doing logos. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:39 PM PST 13 Jul 2010 Abandonded Requests Hi Fandyllic. Is the Abandoned requests template kinda like ? . Please replace the tag with the tag, if you wish to re-open this request. If you no longer wish to pursue this request, change the tag to .}} ', feel free to reopen this request by using in the place of this one. |= A has already been made for this wiki. Do not make changes to this article unless you want to ask again. }} }} ... If they are, I'll get my bot to change the template (the closed one). --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 06:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but Abandoned is way worse, since I'm using 6 months inactive as the standard (even though it doesn't say that). Also, the green checkmark doesn't really seem to say "inactive" to me. I find the symbol confusing in the inactive case. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:47 PM PST 13 Jul 2010 Intelinks Do you want to link our wikis?? request w:c:es.logocreation Tell me if you are agree--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 18:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :See your talk page for my response. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3:02 PM PST 14 Jul 2010 Just MS Paint And occasionly add other images. Also, do you know of any good paint programs with not too big-a filesize? --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 01:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I already use GIMP... I just don't know my way around it. I hopefully will soon. Any other programms? --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 04:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :GIMP should do most of what you need to do. There is also Inkscape, but it is even more of a pain to use than GIMP. You might want to try it out, though. If you're patient, you can make some nice, clean shapes. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:04 PM PST 14 Jul 2010 Excuse me... But can you put your YTV Wiki logo onto the YTV Wiki please? I'm not good at it. www.ytv.wikia.com Mractivity 14:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Autopedia Logo Hello again. Your creation for my wiki's favicon (Autopedia) was fantastic! I hope your willing to do this request. Greatly appreciated! :) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU very Much! Oh my god! It's way too perfect than I expected! Thank you very much! :D How will I ever repay you? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 14:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hello! I have a problem with my logo. I can't load the file on my wiki. The wiki said the file was corrupt or the extention wasn't correct.... My Wiki is PaperPedia. Hello. --Paolino Paperino 19:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :But my style is Monobook. The logo is more little then Monaco's logos.... Paolino Paperino : ::Ah sorry.... Paolino Paperino 17:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) User name question How do the users here get their user names in different colors like green, orange and blue?--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 02:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Hi! Do you do the designing thing? I've made a request for a theme and have been waiting for quite a few days. Do you mind if you check out my request? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 08:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I put the link onto my logo request but I also have a theme request. Sorry if I'm bothering you! I would have done this myself I had known how to! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 09:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 18:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thank you so much for the logo you made for my wiki!! I'd just like to ask how you managed to write in the Harry Potter font? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 08:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 16:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Forum:Twilight Valley Wiki/Logo I created another one that I need your help with, a wiki about Twilight Valley, but I recommened that you read the story first. Here's the link, WARNING: Graphic Violence/Gore and Language (strong to some) But otherwise, its a good story. But read it very carefully so you get what's going on. I left links to the characters I want on it, Littlefoot and Cera from The Land Before Time and here's the description of the third character I want on it. : Blue-Scale is a male velociraptor that is a very bright blue, with a dark blue patch on his back, a like blue underbelly. He has bright blue eyes, and two red stripes on his tail. But read the full post before you make it, thanks, by the way, I like the way you make the site names. I'd like to have "Twilight Valley" written across the top of the log and "wiki" written across the bottom like you did with the new tremors one. I already asked a friend, but she's busy, so I'm asking here too.--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 02:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, reading some fanfic will not give me any specific ideas about how to make a logo. Unless you give some specific suggestions or point to an image to base the logo on, I'm not going to work on it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:38 PM PST 10 Aug 2010 :Okay, I added images of the characters I want on the logo. But have them standing together in a more serious stance, like they just say a friend get killed or something. Mostly all three of them with angry looks on their faces, and maybe Cera (the orange triceratops) with a few spots of blood on her face and shoulders. Littlefoot with a scar on his back (he got one in the story) and Blue-Scale standing there like he's gonna protect them from other raptors. That better? I'll wait for however long it takes, I'm fine with waiting. I'm busy anyway, so that should keep me from checking. I only came here this time cause I got an email telling me the logo page was edited.--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 02:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hi you know the MAR logo can you change the size to 150x150 cause the admin at the Wiki says it needs to be 150x150 or under heres the logo.HazeShot 21:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Non-wiki logo Hey Fandyllic! Will k here! I was just wondering, I was wanting a logo for a show I'm making with my friends, and seeing as you're pretty good with all that stuff, and it's a non-wiki logo, I was wondering if you could make it. Here's what I am wanting: *The words 'The Super Mad Show of Epic Awesomeness'. *Words in red and blue. *No pictures, just words. *Hopefully, a fancy font - not fancy fancy, but really cool looking. *Words can be anywhere but it has to be possible to read 'The Super Mad Show of Epic Awesomeness'. You don't have to if you don't want to but... if you do, thanks a load! --'Will k Narwhals, narwhals, swimming in the ocean... ' 06:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :When does it need to be done by? It should be easy to whip up, but I'd need more info about the font. Any image examples would be good also. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:29 PM PST 17 Aug 2010 ::Well, I am wanting 'Epic' to be big in the middle and to be in the font Bonk Fatty'. Have 'Epic' blue and all the other text red. For the other font for the red text, have something different to Bonk Fatty but not too different. The logo needs to be finished within 2-3 weeks, possibly more, but lets keep it at that, shall we? --'Will k Narwhals, narwhals, swimming in the ocean... ' 07:16, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I should be able to have something to look at in the next day or two. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12:18 AM PST 19 Aug 2010 ::::Sorry, I mean 1-2 weeks. Also, for a background, can you have a lighter shade of red? Thanks... --'Will k Narwhals, narwhals, swimming in the ocean... ' 07:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::LOL. I just found out I need it by tomorrow and as soon as I logged on to tell you, you'd already made a perfect one!!! LOL XD. --'Will k Narwhals, narwhals, swimming in the ocean... ' 07:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Note: Sorry if my english is bad. Very thanks for the Severo y Malvado Wiki's logo. New skin? I knew nothing about a new skin. (I don't remember) --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|''Is this your final answer?]] 16:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Fanon Wiki Logo Could you make an logo for Warriors Fanon Wiki If you want to here is the Info Words: Warriors Fanon Wiki Word Color: Silver or any other color that you find would fit into this well Pictures: Please Post Logo here: http://warriorsultimatefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rainear Please and thanks I would love for this to turn out good thanks Rainear be as silent as rain :See w:c:warriorsultimatefanon:File:Warriors ult fanon wiki logo.png. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:35 PM PST 23 Aug 2010 Greek Wiki It was my mistake. Please post the logo you made. I have fixed up my mistakes. --'Will k Narwhals, narwhals, swimming in the ocean... ' 02:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I'm Confused! You know that logo you made for HP Characters Wiki, whatever I do, it keeps uploading as the original image. Do you have any idea how to fix this? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 19:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Use w:c:harrypottercharacters:Special:Contact and report the problem. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:43 PM PST 3 Sep 2010 Pics Hi, i was just wondering, do you only do logos and stuff like that, or, if i ask you for a picture, would you make that for me as well?--100px (Have something to say?) 13:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) *i had another question also, what is a favicon i know it's the thing on toolbars, but what toolbars, i never noticed ay "favicon", maybe if you can point one out to me or something..... thanx --100px (Have something to say?) 20:03, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::The favicon is the little icon usually just to the left of the URL. It is not on "THE toolbar" per se, but usually on "A toolbar" or what is called the "address bar" or "navigation bar". -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:43 PM PST 5 Sep 2010 And We're Famous again... I've used GIMP for about 7 weeks. I wouldn't have made that logo otherwise. Oh yeah, is there any paticular reason you ''asked me that? Oh, I also think I just learned how to make skins. I can do the skins work for you if you desire. --Wacky †alk my answers 18:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, I didn't notice that. But it was kind of on purpose. --Wacky †alk my answers 18:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::OK then, so I can make skins for anyone. To be super-awesome-cool-wicked-cool-super-extreme-blazing effects, I require Adminship and B'crat rights. It doesn't have '''to', it's nice to be Admin, isn't it though? So it's agreed, I'm the skin maker then. Primary or Secondary? --Wacky †alk my answers 18:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) 'Theme guy' I'm the guy then that makes skins for peoples then. It's my work. all mine. Just call me everyone, '''Theme Guy/Dude'. It can be Theme Dude or Theme Guy. --Wacky †alk my answers 18:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :You are Wacky, all right. ;-) -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:24 PM PST 11 Sep 2010 ??? --Wackyy (And you speaks..) \''' 11:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :...but not much of a theme maker. Have you made any themes for anybody yet? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:01 PM PST 20 Sep 2010 I Need a logo Here's the Website. Hey Dude, can you make me a logo with a Call of Duty M40A3 that says Call of Duty 4 Sniper Wiki please? --Charukboy3000 01:57, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Please request a logo the normal way: Forum:Requested_Logos. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:10 PM PST 3 Oct 2010 MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation I think the first line in MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation should be changed from: *forum-url|Request a to: *forum-url|Request a ... so that is is clearer that the user should click to expand the dropdown.--Sxerks 22:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Done. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3:41 PM PST 4 Oct 2010 Other MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation There are currently 5 top level navs in the menu, I think the last section: * Blog:Recent blogs posts|blogs-recent-url-text *Special:ListUsers/sysop|Contact our Admins! **Project:CVU|Report Vandalism should be changed to this: *Special:RecentChanges|Recent Changes **Blog:Recent blogs posts|blogs-recent-url-text **Special:ListUsers/sysop|Contact our Admins! **Project:CVU|Report Vandalism :Please don't post in the middle of my talk page. I made changes, but not exactly what you recommended. I put contact admins and report vandalism under community. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12:58 PM PST 22 Nov 2010 Stock Themes I just updated the Stock themes I did for Monaco to work with Oasis. Oddly enough I was in the middle of developing Monaco Themes when Wikia announced the new skin(which pissed me off, and wasted a lot of my time). I will probably make some themes for Oasis(assuming I and the wikis I edit stay).--Sxerks 23:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Bullet holes Never mind, I found the wiki. :P Do you know which program to use to make a bullet hole in images? Thanks. User:SSgtGriffin 02:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. I would just find a bullet hole image and overlay it with photoshop (or GIMP). -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:55 AM PST 14 Oct 2010 :Yeah, I did. It was hard trying to find a suitable bullet hole. The tutorials I found were all for old versions of Photoshop. Oh well. 22:56, October 18, 2010 (UTC) About the logo Fandylic, I've requested for a logo of Gak No Tsukai Logo and wasn't made yet since last month. Is there anyone who can make a logo of Gaki No Tsukai for my first wiki? TheAC29 (talk) 23:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliment. :) '''(Talk) (Requests) 01:33, December 4, 2010 (UTC) The Godfather Wiki The logo looks very good, thanks! --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 22:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Layers Hey, I was wondering if you still got the image as a .psd with both layers. So I can experiment a little bit with it myself. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 14:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :When I get around to it, I'll post the separate layers as PNGs on your wiki. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:37 AM PST 21 Dec 2010 ::Thanks mate. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 21:36, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I need to talk to you about some private business I'm not allowed to mention it here per my boss' orders. I know you don't ever use IRC, but just come on this one to #ClubPenguinWiki on Freenode's servers. This will be a one time thing and you will never have to go on IRC again. Please go on ASAP. --'Will k Narwhals, narwhals, swimming in the ocean... ' 02:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry To Ask:) I've put up a request for a logo for the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Wiki Could you please answer and turn the image i've added as a logo with the ending word Wiki? :) It would greatly appreciated and once again sorry for asking Daniel1990 04:33, January 7, 2011 (UTC)Daniel1990Daniel1990 04:33, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Thievius Raccoonus Favicon Hi, i know your just getting over being sick, but could you help. I requested a favicon for my wiki, Thievius Raccoonus. But when i checked back, my request just disappeared. The page is up, but Logo Creation doesn't recognize it as even exsisting. Think you could help with that and actually making my favicon. Thank you very much, sorry to bother you. ThunderboltZemo92 15:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC)